


Swi7ch

by theninjadalek



Category: Witchblade (Comics), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Female Jeon Jungkook, Female Jimin, Female Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Female Kim Taehyung | V, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, Female Namjoon, Female Seokjin, Rule 63, Supernatural Elements, fem bts, witchblade au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninjadalek/pseuds/theninjadalek
Summary: Jungkook picked up a strange bracelet in a dark alley and suddenly she's adrift in a world of supernatural crazies of which she is now part of. Inspired by Stjepan Sejic's Switch series.





	1. All that glitters is magical gutter trash

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of inspiration from the Switch comics. I made all of the characters female because in the Witchblade universe, the Witchblade can only be used by a woman and it was more convenient to just make all the characters female than to decide who should be a man or a woman based on what they are in the au.

Jungkook walked away from the nightclub she worked at, her shoulder length black hair hanging limp around her face, damp with sweat and the humid night air. Her heels had been switched out for the sensible sneakers she kept in the duffel bag she brought to work and her glittery, club-regulation dress was now covered with an oversized black hoodie. As she walked through the alleyway, she saw a glint in the gutter. She knelt down and picked up the golden cuff bracelet she found there. She examined it, saw the large red jewel set in its center, and watched as it glinted and shifted in the low light of the alley, seeming to have a mind of its own. Then she heard the scream. Giving a start, she popped up into a jog, shoving the bracelet onto her wrist as she went. Jungkook rounded the corner and found one of her coworkers, a sweet girl named Jungwha who also danced at the club, pinned up against the wall by a man.  
“Hey, dickmunch!” Jungkook shouted at the man. She internally cheered at how strong her voice sounded and despaired at how much larger the guy looked now that he wasn’t hunched over Junghwa. The man was surprised at Jungkook’s sudden appearance and released his grip on Jungwha enough that the other girl was able to slip out of his grip and go for her phone to call the police. Jungkook made eye contact with the other girl over the man’s shoulder and shook her head almost imperceptibly in order to signal not to call anyone. Jungwha looked confused, but went with it and when Jungkook mouthed at her “Run,” she complied almost instantly.   
Jungkook faced the man fully and started to regret telling Jungwha not to call the police as well as question her own decision making skills. The man stalked towards Jungkook, getting closer by the second. Jungkook dropped into a fighting stance, the heavy bracelet she had found a somehow reassuring presence on her wrist. A little voice in her head that didn’t seem to be her own seemed to be whispering at her.  
“Let me at him,” it seemed to be saying. Jungkook gave in. She let the voice wash over her and felt cold metal cover her body, starting at the bracelet and radiating out from there.  
“Thank you,” the voice spoke at a normal volume. Jungkook only hummed in response before snapping her eyes open to see the man staring at her now armored body in shock. She pulled back her arm to punch him and her body took over. She blacked out.


	2. Evil Induced Hangover Number One of What Will Presumably Be Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long delay, life's been kicking my ass!

Jungkook came to in her shared apartment still wearing the clothes from the night before and lying on the couch, wrapped up in enough blankets to suffocate a small horse. She sat up groggily and came face to face with one of her two roommates lounging in one of the other living room chairs. Taehyung unfolded herself from the understuffed chair, letting her limbs unfold and pulling herself up to face the now awake Jungkook.

“You cooked when you got home last night.” Taehyung leaned forward, her chin in her hands.  
“What the hell Kookie? You never make food, especially not food that actually good.”

Jungkook squirmed under Taehyung’s watchful gaze.  
“Maybe it was Jimin?,” Jungkook questioned hopefully, praying silently that maybe Taehyung would accept her excuse instead of giving her the third degree about something she knew nothing about.

“It didn’t have any kale in it. We both know that Jimin doesn’t cook anything without kale in it, she practically lives off of it, so I’m gonna call bullshit.”  
Jungkook sighed deeply. “I’ll be honest Tae, I don’t even remember how I got home last night, much less whether or not I actually managed to cook something that wasn’t dietary napalm.”

“Huh.” And just like that, all traces of seriousness drained from Taehyung’s demeanor and she was back to her usual sunny self. “Well, I have to head to work now, but I left some advil on the counter and whatever the hell it is you cooked is on the stove. I’ll see you when I get home Kookie.”

Jungkook let out a low hum in response and watched as Taehyung practically frolicked out of the apartment to go do whatever it was that she did when she was “working.” Once Taehyung was fully out of sight, Jungkook collapsed back into her blanket pile to try and get some more sleep before classes.  
“Hey kid, wake the fuck up,” an unfamiliar disembodied voice said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me any comments or concerns you have


End file.
